fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Xyphictenes
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = TheElusiveOne }} Xyphictenes is a ruthless and relentless Elder-Dragon Levelled Amphibian that is fought in its own siege mode: meaning up to 16 hunters can deal damage to the same Xyphinectes. Unlike with Kulve Taroth, Xyphictenes does not ever leave the locale once the siege starts, it instead has to be repelled. Physiology A distinct amphibian with 3 fins across its head, a gaping mouth, a large pair of dorsal fins on its back, a smooth but toxic belly that chemically reacts with the heavily substanced waters to create a chain reaction. It is a supremely agile swimmer despite its size while also being immensely agile on land. The sheer force it can crash upon to the ocean centre is powerful enough to form violent tsunami's that reach across masses of shoreline and even beyond. It can heavily alter the contents of the water it swims + unleashes whether it be a corroding substance that destroys physical armour, poison to zap away a drinkers life, a dehydrating source that additionally completely kills off a creatures stamina. It shares a common ancestor with Zamtrios Behavior Chaotic to everything it crosses paths with, the ecological disasters it can cause even endangers elder dragons. Partially responsible for the gravitational effect between the Town Ruins and the Crash Site. Abilities It has a wide range of attacks on both land and sea, unveiling beams of pressured water, unleashing tsunami's, unleashing poison and sleep bubbles, ambush attacks on both land and water, a distinct saliva attack that fatigues the hunter and various distinct melee attacks such as a gulp charge: similar fashion to Dodogama and Pariapuria, consistent roll over alongside massive crash and slam hops. Phase 1 Modes This phase is half underwater - half land, the Xyphictenes can swim around a large body of water that surrounds the island, unleashing various water-based projectiles, tsunami's, etc, It can be fought either underwater or on-land, it goes on land and swims within the ocean independently by choice and its the hunters decision to either lure it back on land and continue fighting it on solid ground or chase it and fight it underwater head-on. Phase 2 Modes In this phase, The island is washed up completely with only a small flat piece of terrain and the camp featured as solid ground, this means Xyphictenes predominantly is going to be fougnt underwater in this phase although it will occasionally go onto land if forced to, it gains many additional attacks in this phase such as sending crashes of tsunami's, ambushes, water beams, waterspouts, erosion of the solid ground present in an attempt to force the hunter onto water, etc. Once Xyphictenes's dorsal fins is broken, the siege is completed: unlocking an extra mission involving the amphibian... Slay Modes This special quest is unlocked after completing at-least one Xyphictenes siege, its follows the same formula as the siege except there can only be 4 hunters now, it can only be taken out in one quest, and it can be slain and carved. In this mode, Xyphictenes is on a larger variation of the same island and is exclusively on land, it gains digging attacks in this mode alongside many extra ailmental attacks such as the usage of salty, defense down and earthblight. It offers 6 carves when slain. Farming this quest allows the hunter to upgrade the relics they get from the siege. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - (Legend) Main Prey: Anything that inhabits within the Highrise aquarium Arch-Rivals: None Tracks: Aquabreaker particles, Stormreaver plating Ecology *Habitat Range Has only ever seen physically witnessed in the Skyfall Astro Fields although past documents reveal it to have once ravaged Apocalyptia, destroying the ecosystem and threatening the livelihood of the citizens that lived in the stronghold before the volcano erupted. Some say, Grakhtordia was the one responsible for single handedly causing the volcano to go from extinct to active although this is unconfirmed. *Ecological Niche A monstrosity that can put the entire ecosystem under its belly, when compared to other monsters, its only rivals are monsters on-par with the likes of Akantor, Gogmazios or First-Class monsters such as Alatreon and Fatalis. *Biological Adaptations A nefarious persona, an enormous size, an incredible physical bulk and a powerful selection of element/ailmental attributes at its arsenal, this snake wyvern's adaptions allow it to survive as the natural born ecosystem destroyer that it is. Themes Notes * Intended to be the weakest Siege Mode monster but still fairly strong. * Aesthetically based off of Rupacitus from Vindictus. * Based off of the concept of a non-elder siege monster. * Based off of the concept of a major ED-Levelled Amphibian as the likes of Deviljho are only comparable to minor ED's. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Siege Monster Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Salty Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker